During power plant operation, a situation may arise in which it is desirable to increase quickly the overall power output for a relatively brief period of time. Conventional techniques for increasing the output of a gas turbine engine include increasing compressor mass flow, increasing the flow of fuel to the combustor, and opening inlet guide vanes to the compressor. An increase in the compressor mass flow may be limited by operational constraints. Over-firing methods may provide a fast response but operating the turbine beyond normal combustion temperatures may lead to the degradation of hot gas path parts and an increase in maintenance costs. Further, the airflow to the compressor can only be increased if the gas turbine is operating at less than base load. There is thus a desire for improved gas turbine power augmentation systems and methods to accommodate transient grid frequency excursions.